steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
A Green Day Out
This is the 8th episode of the Legend of Onix series. Summery With finally some time to relax, Emerald and Garnet go to a secret jungle that has a strange foe hidden inside. Plot The episode begins in the Beach House with Steven trying to teach Emerald about the wonders of video games. The game was rather confusing for Emerald to understand mainly because of the fact that a golfer was having a battle against a windmill. "Ugh. Steven, what's the point of this again?" asked Emerald. Steven gave a laugh, enjoying the game. "We are trying to stop the sinister Professor Sand Trap and his windmill army!" he enthusiastically replied. Signing, Emerald kept playing. This was still a complete cluster for Emerald to understand, still uninterested in the game, Steven noticed Emerald was not enjoying the game as much as he was and said "Why don't you like this game anyway, this is the greatest game since Meat Beat Mania, well at least until Garnet got hypnotized by it." This got Emerald to give a small giggle and asked Steven "I was wondering by the way, is Garnet free today?" Steven was unsure weather to answer since he doesn't even know what Emerald had planned. He then asked Emerald "Why do you ask?" Emerald had a feeling Steven was unsure about this and told him "You don't need to worry, I wanted to show her mystical temple that I think she will like, it was at first used as a form of training temple for my most elite armies. But ever since the cosmic war ended there has been no need for its use. However I think Garnet might find use into it." Steven then told Emerald "She actually is free today, but I have no idea were she is at the moment." Then Emerald stood up and began to look for her and as he reached for the door, the door opened revealing Garnet in front of him. "Hello Garnet, I was wondering if you were interested.." But before he could finish Garnet then spoke saying with a slight smirk on her face "You wanted to show me some gem training temple didn't you." Emerald was shocked that she knew that right off hand but then again he remembered that Garnet had future vision. Emerald then asked Garnet "Do you want to come with me then?" Garnet smiled and said to him "Lead the way Emerald." The two of them walked to the warp pad and in a flash of light the two of them enters into the warp stream. "So Garnet, might I ask you how you got that future vision, was it by gift or by weapon." Garnet didn't know what he meant about the last option but responded by saying "I was created with my powers of future vision" This was confusing for Emerald for a reason but he didn't let it dabble in his mind. The two of them arrived at a mysterious warp pad that hasn't been used for thousands of years, it lead to a beautiful yet mysterious jungle were life was blooming at every corner of the jungle. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sGC3n9PiBQ4 The two of them continued to walk along the jungle trail going deeper into the heart of the jungle. Soon after a short walk a large yet beautiful temple came into view reaching as tall as the jungle canopy. The door of the temple appeared to be centuries old with beautiful detailing of what appeared to be gems of the past, and in the center appeared Emerald. "This temple was once used for training for my finest warriors, but now has remained dormant for millions of years. But now I believe that a gem of the modern era is worthy to train here." He put his hand to the massive door and in a bright flash of green light, the handprint of Emerald was left on the door. The glowing hand print caused the door to split down the middle and began to open wide for the two of them. Garnet was the first to step inside and as soon as she did, the torches along the walls ignited in green flames illuminating the room. In the center appeared a form of dial that could be used, each one is an ancient form of gem script that even baffled Garnet. Emerald approached and told her "Each of these different symbols represents a form of training that can be done, depending on what you want to train with depends on the symbol you select." Emerald then summoned a peace of parchment paper and a form of stone as he began to write a translation for Garnet. But as he was doing this Garnet began to since another presence inside of the temple. Garnet summoned her gauntlets and said "Emerald, I don't think we are alone in this temple." Emerald put away the paper and summoned his battle claws for battle ready to fight against what ever was inside of the temple. The two of them began by going down one of the halls of the temple that lead to a form of gem armory that displayed armor from gems of the past. One in particular that caught Garnet's eyes was a beautiful and highly detailed armor that had the symbol of a black on the chest plate. She looked at the holding stand that held the armor and saw more gem script on it, this time in what appeared to be purple ink. Emerald looked at the armor and told Garnet "This armor belonged to my brother's greatest Knight, no other warrior class gem was as powerful as she was." Garnet then looked to him and asked "Who was this knight." But before Emerald could say a thing, they heard a loud screech coming from one of the halls. Quickly, both of them ran down the hall to what appeared to be a forge that appeared to be in a form of cave. Only a green fire from the forge was lighting the room, but what was inside was much more dangerous. In the room they saw what appeared to be a giant spider with large fangs and 4 sets of eyes. But what Garnet noticed was that it had a gemstone on its abdomen. This gigantic arachnid was quite a shock to both of them, but what stumped Emerald was the fact that it had a gem on it. "What the heck is this thing, some kind of gem hybrid?" The spider fired a shot of webs at Emerald trying to lock him in the webs. Garnet saw an opportunity to strike it and fired her gauntlets like rockets at the spider. "That thing is a corrupted gem, most likely by the Diamonds." Emerald froze from hearing that name and the spider used it as an opportunity to link his limbs to his body in its sticky webs. While Emerald is trying to break out of the webs Garnet charged in with lightning fast jabs at the spider with her gauntlets. The spider kept trying to bite Garnet but she was able to dodge with her blinding speeds again the dreaded beast. Emerald managed to break out of the webs so he was able to join in the fight again. With the spider constantly focusing on Garnet, it was a lot more easy for Emerald to cause more damage to it. Emerald jumped onto its back and began to constantly strike at its head. This caused it to spit out more webs in random directions, and unfortunately it caused Garnet to get entangled in the webs. Suddenly the spider bucked him off of his back causing emerald to crash into the wall. The spider walked up to Garnet ready to give a final blow to her and Garnet was ready to accept the fate. But Emerald saw this and couldn't let Garnet get hurt, so he ran in front of Garnet as the spider bit him instead of her. Emerald collapsed to the ground affected by the bite and suddenly poofed in a flash of green smoke and light. Garnet saw this, and in rage she busted out of the webs and grew her gauntlets to a larger size. She then slammed them together forming a larger projectile as she fired them both like rockets crashing into the spider creature. The force of the strike was so strong the spider poofed back into its gemstone leaving it on the ground. She walked up to the gemstone and bubbled it into one of her bubbles and sent it back to the temple. Soon after Emerald's gemstone began to glow many beautiful shades of greens and blues as if the colors of life itself. A thick green smoke surrounded the gemstone and in a flash of light reformed In a new and dazzling set of armor with much more detail than before. Garnet gave a soft smile and said to him "Thank you for taking that shot for me" Emerald then said "Its just part of being a knight, willing to sacrifice yourself for anyone, especially your friends." Garnet then asked him "Who did that armor belong to in the armory" This made Emerald remove his shades and told her "That armor belonged to the kings most trusted and powerful warrior, Rose Quartz" Garnet was rather surprised to hear that Rose Quartz was the gem who bestowed that beautiful armor, but there were unanswered questioned that rattled through her mind. "Why was she the greatest of his gems?" Emerald looked to Garnet and said to her "While most of his warriors relied a lot on their brawn to outmatch enemies, she like him was a lot more strategic and used enemies advantages against themselves. It wasn't long till she got her hand crafted armor and took on her role as the most elite warrior in his armies." It was interesting for Garnet to hear this, but there was something that didn't make since to her, and that was the fact that she was considered to be one of Pink Diamond's quartz soldiers. "But something doesn't make since, from what we were told she was always a soldier of Pink Diamond, she never said anything about Onix before." Emerald looked a little puzzled about this knowing things that Garnet and the rest of The Crystal Gems should not know, but he at least did tell her why she turned to one of Pink Diamond's warriors. "Long ago during the end of the cosmic war, The Diamonds were almost at there breaking point and could bear to bring up more warriors since most of them were turned to shards. But those elite's did something unforgivable that turned the tides of war, they....." He gave a light sighed before he could finish having a feeling this would effect Garnet a bit. "They used the shards they got back and forced the fallen soldiers shards together, creating horrific fusion like monsters to do their bidding." Garnet trembled a bit from hearing this still recalling the first time she saw this back in the Kindergarten. "These monsters were powerful and almost unstoppable and out of all the warriors, Rose was the most effected and couldn't bear to fight after seeing such horrific acts of cruelty. Pink Diamond however knew that if Onix didn't have Rose, there wasn't much he could do since the brothers swore not to destroy their creations. She made a deal saying that if Onix gave her up, she would end this war and recall their forces. He had no choice and gave her to Pink Diamond. It wasn't long after that they captured out capital planet and began their own colony, known today as Homeworld." Garnet was still surprised by all of this and wasn't sure if she could take much more. "All I can say is, I think I need some time to train." Emerald knew she didn't want to talk about this at the moment and nodded his head as the two began there training in the temple which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Garnet *Emerald *Corrupted Gem Trivia *This is the first episode that shows Emerald's feelings for Garnet. *Steven remembers how Garnet got hypnotized by the game Meat Beat Mania. *It is shown that the brothers don't know about corrupted gems. **Since this practice was done by the Diamonds, after the cosmic war. Category:A to Z Category:VultureKing's Content